


Limbo

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma, Drugs, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as the many grammatical mistakes will tell you. Some day I will clean this up. Some day...
> 
> Some day I'll also write more in this 'verse (how smooth was that?), if things go to plan, so if you like this drabble and want to read more, be sure to subscribe.

“I’m sorry, Hunith. I never meant to-- I didn’t think that-- It’s all my fault. I’m sorry!”

 

Hunith doesn’t respond and goes back inside. It’s bad enough that she had to waste time during visiting hours to go to the bathroom; she really didn’t want to stay away for a second longer to listen to Will’s apologies. She didn’t know if she could forgive him. Or Merlin, for that matter. If there was anyone left to forgive.

 

She dragged the seat a bit closer to the bed and grabbed his hand, careful not to dislodge any tubes.

 

“Come back to us, sweetheart. Your family needs you.”

 

\--

 

Merlin hid behind a bush and muttered a spell. The bandits flew backwards. They didn’t stand a chance; they hit their head and went dead silent. Or well, dead everything.

 

This was what his life had come to. He lived through one attack just to get picked up by time itself and dropped into another. He had no idea what his purpose was or why and how this was happening. All he knew was that he left one moment and arrived into another, just trying to survive this timeless limbo. Because he had to survive, of that much he was certain. Dying was not an option.

 

Come on, Merlin. Just try it. Once won’t hurt. It’ll be the experience of your whole fucking life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/809396.html).
> 
> Any and all feedback welcome.


End file.
